Memoirs of a Priestess
by Fu Fu's the name
Summary: Kagome tells us of an unfortunate accident containg a note Fluff! InuKag! Oneshot!


**Okay, I thought of this today, when I gave this guy I like a note. I thiought it would be kind of fun to write. This didn't turn out as good as I thought it would. But it's alright. Please review! - Fu Fu**

**I don't own Inuyasha! (I do own Shippou!) :An arrow zooms past my face: Okay! I take it back! I own nothing!) - Fu Fu**

It all started with a note. Just a harmless, innocent little note. Ok, to be more specific, a stupid note that never should have been written! Well, I guess I should tell you the story. Instead of sitting here complaining about it. Here we go, enjoy the tale of my agony!

&&&&&&

Kagome sighed. She was in her language arts class. And she was bored! The teacher gave them an un-expected free day, and Kagome hadn't brought anything to class to work on. None of her friends were in this class either. So here she was, bored, and doodling on a piece of paper. For some reason the letter 'I' kept coming out of the tip of her pencil.

Speaking of Inuyasha, what would happen if she just told him? Simple as that, told him that she thought she was in love with him, and would do, or give up anything for him to stay with her, and to stay a hanyou. What if she just told him?

She snorted, and the girl sitting next to her gave her a funny look. But Kagome ignored her. She'd never have the guts to say all that to Inuyasha. He would probably laugh anyways. That's just what she needed, to have her pour her guts out, and have him laugh in her face. A real ego booster that would be!

She slipped out a new piece of paper, and started writing a note. She'd seen girls do it hundreds of times. Write a note to the guy the liked, expressing there undying love, and boom! They had them! Just like that!

She wrote the note very hesitantly. Crossing things out, and erasing. When she finished, she was happy with it, but resolved there was no way she'd ever give it to him. That would just be begging for disaster.

She folded it up, and just for the novelty of it, wrote his name in a luxurious fashion, with lots of graceful arches, and loops.

At the moment she finished the last a, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. She tucked the note in the side of her bag, but not as tightly as she should have, and left the school. She walked home thinking the whole way.

When she reached the top of the giant steps, she came face to face with the subject of her thoughts. "You ready to go yet?" A very disgruntled hanyou asked bluntly.

She sighed. "Sure, just let me put my bag upstairs, and grab my stuff." And she walked past him. But what she didn't see was the note the floated softly to the ground.

Inuyasha went to pick it up, to see his name on the front. Curious, he unfolded it, and started to read.

&&&&&&

Kagome came back out with her gigantic yellow bag slung over her shoulder, to see with horror, Inuyasha reading a slip of paper, that looked curiously like her note.

He suddenly looked up. "Kagome, is this true?" He asked.

&&&&&&

And this is where the story started. I just had to write that darn note! Now he's gonna yell, and scream, and take my jewel shard, and lock me here. I'll never see him, or the rest of them ever again!

Well, let's get on with it!

&&&&&&

Inuyasha read it over again as Kagome stuttered in the doorway. It read;

Dear Inuyasha, I bet you're wondering what this is about. Stupid sort of huh? A note. ha! You'll probably never read this, I don't intend to give it to you. It's just a kind of, 'what if' scenario. Anyways, here goes.

Ever since I met you, there's been this voice in the back of my head whispering the truth. A growing feeling accompanied the volume of this voice. And when I saw Kikyou kiss you that one time, it reached it's maximum.

It was screaming the truth to me long before I'd ever admit it even to myself. I love you. at least, I think I do. It sure feels like love. I know for sure that I never want to leave your side. I always want to be with you. I'd give anything to be able to spend the rest of my life with you.

Every time I see you with Kikyou, or know that you've been with her, it breaks my heart in two. Also when you talk about becoming full-youkai. That scares me. Not because I'm afraid you'll hurt, me, I'm afraid you'll forget me. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I care about you too much.

So I guess this note is me really confessing. And wanting to see how you feel. If you're reading this, I had way more guts then I thought I did. But since I did, don't let that go to waste. Tell me how you feel, even if it's that you don't care. That would be so much better then never knowing one way or the other. Love, Kagome.

He looked up at her face. She looked extremely white. "Uh...um... well... I... ugh." She said. Unable to form a sentence.

He walked slowly up to her. "Did you mean for me to see this?" He asked, as he moved closer.

She shook her head.

"And now that I did?" He asked, a mere two feet away from her.

She shrugged, unable to look at him.

He quickly stepped forward, closing the rest of the distance between them and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Do you love me?"

She looked at him, and he saw the tears well in her eyes, before she nodded.

"And what would you say if I told you I loved you too?"

Her eyes became the size of flying saucers, and then almost instantly, his lips descended on hers in a chaste kiss.

He pulled away quickly, blushing, but still quit satisfied with himself. He couldn't believe he had done that. But he was so surprised by that note, that he hadn't been able to help it. He couldn't hide his true feelings forever. This situation was just to convenient to pass up.

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the well, without saying a word, they jumped in together. A silent agreement between the two of them said everything would be alright.

&&&&&&

Now I look back and I'm extremely happy I wrote that note. We destroyed Naraku that month. Me and Inuyasha live in the feudal era together now, with our two beautiful children. I thank the note, it's funny how it's the smallest things that makes big things happen.

Memoir of a Priestess

**Hope you liked! - Fu Fu**


End file.
